


brendon's date

by modecount



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Daddy Josh, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Sex, Humorous Ending, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, Josh Lives, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Josh, Smut, Top Josh, no sean malos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modecount/pseuds/modecount
Summary: Tyler es abandonado por su amado novio y lo deja solo al intemperie de la vida.Josh está desaparecido en algún lugar de la ciudad de Ohio.Brendon es Brendon.





	brendon's date

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta página, espero que les agrade mi contenido. Cualquier opinión, crítica constructiva o error es bienvenida.  
> Palabras: 7542.

           Un castaño con unos jeans claros, perfectamente planchados y una camisa simple y blanca, caminaba a paso acalorado por las calles de Columbus, Ohio. A medida que cruzaba las esquinas, el sol se escondía por el horizonte, llegando hasta la curvatura de la tierra, deseando desaparecer. Una capa, que no pasa desapercibida, de sudor, provocaba un sin fin de ligeros brillos por toda la zona de su frente. Presentía que su cuerpo caería en cualquier momento contra el pavimento. El cansancio quería ser el vencedor, pero tendría que aguantar unos cuantos metros más para llegar a su ansiado hogar.

Al cruzar la calle, ubicó la casa que se encontraba a oscuras por completo, se veía más pequeña que las demás de su alrededor. Tomó con fuerza el picaporte, para girarlo hacia un lado y abrir la puerta. Haciendo que esta golpeé levemente con la pared—¡¿Josh?!

El grito recorrió toda la casa, pasando cada pasillo, habitación y también atravesando las paredes. Con la misma velocidad que él abrió la puerta, un silencio abrumador le abofeteó el rostro como respuesta.

Un suspiro agotador salió del fondo de la garganta. Tiró el maletero en alguna parte del living y se lanzó al sofá. El cuerpo le pesaba como el infierno, los ojos comenzaban a picar, y un nudo no lo dejaba tragar su propia saliva con comodidad. Llevaba por lo menos tres meses de esta forma.

Ir al trabajo. Llegar a casa. Llamar a Josh. No obtener respuesta. Quedarse solo en casa.

No se había cruzado con su novio en ningún pasillo de la casa que compartían en meses, la cual ahora mismo, parecía ser únicamente propiedad del castaño. La relación que tenía con Joshua cambió radicalmente al traspasar la adolescencia.

No quería admitirlo, pero el congelamiento de su relación le afectaba de una manera inenarrable. Incluso, llegó a cruzar por su cabeza el deseo de volver a su juventud. En esos tiempos, nunca hubiera creído la posibilidad de no ver al tintado.

Solo tal vez, su mente ya madura, se dio cuenta de la verdadera cara detrás de aquella tan bonita, que solía ver cada despertar.

Una lágrima se asomó por el borde de sus largas pestañas, para caer con delicadeza en el pómulo izquierdo y recorrer toda la extensión de la mejilla hasta el cuello, y, allí, desaparecer. Sintió una leve vibración en el bolsillo. Tomó su teléfono, lo prendió y la pantalla alumbró ligeramente su rostro.

_Olvídalo_.

Un mensaje proveniente de unos de sus pocos amigos se leía. Hasta que llegó otro.

_Es un imbécil. Te sacaré de tu casa ahora mismo e iremos a divertirnos._ _Vístete_ _._

Como si pudiera verlo detrás de la pantalla, rodó sus ojos hacia un lado y se levantó con pereza del sofá.

Subió las escaleras en un caminar pausado y con ambas piernas dispuestas a tirarlo contra el piso. Llegó junto a una sombra de cansancio que colgaba de los pies irritados a la habitación que compartía con su novio. Comenzó a buscar ropa entre todo el montón que había, esparcido por su cama de dos plazas.

Encontró unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca abierta en las costillas junto a unas Vans floreadas también negras. Entró al baño con toda la ropa y la tiró al lavamanos. Se quitó toda su vestimenta, comenzando por la camisa ya un tanto arrugada. Siguió con sus jeans, bóxers y zapatos. Quedando completamente desnudo. Abrió la canilla de la ducha y se metió en ella sin ajustarla previamente. Provocando que una ráfaga helada bailara por sobre su espalda.

Unos escalofríos recorrieron con fuerza por todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Pero no le tomó importancia. El vacío en su pecho era aún más fuerte que el congelamiento en su espina dorsal. El dolor sentimental que estaba experimentando se hacía cada vez más prominente y golpeaba con más fuerza su cabeza.

También comenzaba a afectar su físico.

Por un par de días, unos tres, la comida no se le pasaba ni por una milésima de segundo por su mente. El hambre ya no le colgaba de la espalda como antes. Ahora era un ligero piquete en la columna compitiendo con todo el sofocante dolor emocional que lo perseguía hasta en la sangre.

El trabajo lo tenía mucho más agotado. Solo quería ver a Josh y aferrarse a sus fuertes brazos una vez más y sentir su calor rodearlo en un abrazo.

Quitó unas diminutas lágrimas escurridizas de su mejilla. Terminó de asearse y se colocó la ropa que estaba en el lavamanos. Estaba apunto de pisar los escalones de su escalera de madera, pero un claxon resonando en la planta baja provocó que diera un pequeño salto, y por poco, se cayera de cara contra los escalones.

Supuso que era él, así que bajó sin prisa alguna. Tomó el primer perfume que encontró en un mueble del living, colocó un poco en su cuello, agarró su teléfono y salió de su hogar, cerrando con llave la puerta.

Un auto deportivo, más específico, un Koenigsegg Agera R. Rugía con ímpetu en el portón de su garaje. El color naranja pintado con una suave cobertura de amarillo hacia brillar las curvas de aquel automóvil.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? Que yo recuerde, tenías una bicicleta.

Escuchó una pequeña risa traviesa por detrás de los vidrios polarizados en un color negro. Y uno de estos, comenzó a descender hasta dejar de perfil a un hombre con un elegante traje de gala. El aroma varonil llegó hasta los más profundo de sus fosas nasales, casi ahogándolo. Un hombre con un corte perfectamente alineado, labios un tanto secos pero con un grueso perfecto y una frente un tanto alta. Un presumido pero atractivo varón que conocía muy bien, giró su rostro en dirección al castaño, quién aún seguía firme en el marco de su puerta. Y musitó—Mercado Libre.

—¿Dónde me llevarás esta vez? Espero que no sea a un pub. Sabes que tengo novio.

—Tu noviecito puede chuparme el escroto. Nos divertiremos. Y tú, vas a coger.

Tyler rodó sus ojos por segunda vez en el día, con un leve, pero notable, rubor en sus pómulos. Subió dentro del auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espero que te gusten los autos rápidos. La última vez que salimos mi bicicleta la chocaron por tu culpa. Además ¿Parezco un Papi de esos? ¿No? Tengo todo lo necesario.

El castaño miró de reojo el cuerpo de su amigo. Tenía razón. Su físico era envidiable. Pero lo imbécil que tenía le restaba puntos. Decidió no decir comentarios burlescos hacia el azabache, porque, era capaz, de dejarlo a mitad de la ruta y hacerlo caminar hasta su hogar.

Brendon al percatarse que su acompañante no diría nada, prendió el auto y lo puso en marcha con el tenue sonido de la radio pasando por los gigantes parlantes.

—¿Has visto a Josh esta semana?—su suave voz cortó el hilo de silencio, que se había formado por unos minutos— Espero que ese inútil haya tenido la decencia de visitarte.

El castaño sonrió levemente por su último comentario, pero no duró mucho. La melancolía y tristeza lo abofeteó, con una brusquedad tal que había empañado sus ojos—No. No lo he visto.

Apretó los labios para no dejar oír un jadeo lastimero. El corazón se encogía y apretaba en su pecho. No permitiría que Brendon lo viera llorar. Probablemente se enojaría mucho más con Josh.

Tyler no cree que sea su culpa. Josh solamente dejó de sentir atracción con su físico. Tal vez, él es único dramático y quién está sufriendo en esta relación.

—Carajo, amigo. Me da tanto coraje que aún sientas amor por ese tipo ¿No crees que es tiempo de... Ver a alguien más?—Aquella voz se volvió más ronca que antes. Provocando que un escalofrío baje por el cuello de Tyler hasta su coxis.

Al instante, apretó las manos hasta volverlas blanquecinas, provocando que arrugue el pantalón y pellizque su muslo. Como si el azabache percibiera sus acciones, aún con la vista pegada a la carretera alumbrada por unas tenues luces amarillas, apretó suavemente la rodilla izquierda de su amigo. Pegó un pequeño salto por el contacto de aquella mano en la piel, pero no le molestó, su respiración se tranquilizó y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desaparecieron.

—Está bien, lamento haber preguntado eso ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Taco Bell primero?

Giró el rostro hacia su dirección y asintió levemente, acompañado de una pequeña afirmación que salió de imprevisto de la garganta.

—Me encantaría. Pero yo ordeno. Tu elige en donde nos sentaremos.

Brendon lo miró unos segundos en un aire de desconfianza, para continuar con una risa traviesa.

—No me perdonarás nunca haber puesto tomate en tu taco, ¿No?

Cruzó los brazos en señal de enojo, y negó con la cabeza—No ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabías que no me gusta? Tarado.

—Para joderte un rato. Tu cara enojada me hizo reír el resto de la noche. Pero me harás desembolsar. De todos modos, valió la pena.

Sin poder evitarlo, una risa se escapó y cerró levemente los ojos. El resto del viaje, las cuales faltaban unas diez cuadras para llegar al destino de ambos, Brendon hacía chistes y Tyler reía a carcajadas. Haciendo que el castaño olvidara lo asquerosa que estaba siendo su vida últimamente.

—Llegamos. Imagino que ya sabes cuál es mi taco favorito y cual no.

Abrió la puerta del auto, seguido de un comentario sarcástico que quedó en el aire—¡Por supuesto! Sé, qué te encanta.

Entraron al pequeño local. Brendon se apartó de él al ver la primera mesa con dos sillas pegadas a la ventana. Lo ignoró y caminó hacia el mostrador.

El lugar estaba de lleno con gente. Le sudaban las manos por la cantidad de personas. ¿Qué día era hoy? No estaba seguro. Pero tal vez, era viernes. Y con más razón tal multitud en un restaurante de comida rápida en el última día de la semana.

La fila no era tan larga. Así que dentro de unos diez minutos ya estaba hablando con el chico que tomaría la orden.

Pidió un taco sin tomate y salsa de la misma fruta. A Brendon le ordenó uno con bastante ajo y mayonesa. Sonrió para sus adentros por la pequeña venganza que le estaba regalando a su mejor amigo.

Miró para todos los lados, buscando a Brendon con la mirada. Hasta que lo encontró, estaba al fondo del pasillo, con dos sillas enfrentadas y pegadas a la pared. Tyler se acercó con la comida en una bandeja y se sentó en frente de él.

Tomó su taco sin decirle nada. Comenzó a comerlo mientras Brendon acercaba su taco hacia su boca mirando fijamente al castaño.

Cuando dio la primer mordida, una risa nasal se le escapó mientras estaba masticando la masa con carne.

Los ojos del azabache se volvieron de un tenue color rojizo y sus cejas se fruncieron en una expresión de repugnancia. Las lágrimas caían como gotas y el enrojecimiento en el rostro lo disfrazaba en un gracioso tomate con pelo, y se dirigió a los baños con paso acalorado.

Tyler no aguantó ni un segundo que se deshizo en carcajadas, el taco se había resbalado de los dedos hasta caer en la bandeja otra vez. La venganza se sentía dulce en el paladar. Junto a la perfecta cantidad de picante en este, hacia una combinación de sabores que bailaban por toda la boca, recorriendo cada esquina hasta volver a la punta de la lengua.

Brendon volvió con su entrecejo aún más fruncido que antes y con la piel no tan rojiza como cuando estaba comiendo el taco. Por inercia, alejó el picante y, en parte, asqueroso platillo de su vista.

—No voy a admitir que no me lo merecía. Pero tu venganza pudo haber sido mejor—Respondió con su voz orgullosa, mientras que de fondo, se oían aún las incontrolables carcajadas.

Al parecer, él iba agregar un comentario más contra esta situación. Pero solo se pudo oír un pequeño sonido de su garganta y cómo su voz se detuvo de repente.

—Tyler, cállate.—Pisó levemente los pies del recién nombrado para que obedeciera. Pero la situación daba aún más gracia, ver a su mejor amigo serio no era muy habitual.

Abrió los ojos un poco, dejándose ver al azabache transformado con una mueca de asco y enojo combinados. Dejó de reír. Brendon señaló sutilmente qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Volteó la mitad de el cuerpo sin ningún remordimiento a que esa persona sepa que estaban hablando de ella. Y ahí estaba. Parado a unos metros lejos de ellos. Tal vez unos quince. Pero, ahí está. Con unos jeans negros rotos en los muslos y pantorrillas. Una camiseta blanca con un pequeño logo delante de una banda que desconocían. Y unas zapatillas Vans grises.

Se veía furioso, su vista la tenía postrada en Tyler junto a Brendon. En la mano derecha, se ubicaba un vaso descartable completamente arrugado con algunas protuberancias en los bordes, seguramente, provocados por la gran mano que ejercía una fuerza que podía notarse a unos metros de distancia. Un líquido marrón escurría y bailaba por sobre las venas y músculos definidos de un brazo completamente tatuado. Sin duda alguna, su novio.

Sintió que el aire se iba por completo. Los ojos picaban y el labio inferior comenzaba a temblar levemente. Quería correr a esos fuertes brazos y aferrarse contra su pecho para que nunca se aleje otra vez. Llenarlo de besos hasta que deje de estar furioso.

Pero una mano sobre su muñeca lo detuvo. Era Brendon. Le regaló una mirada de desaprobación y negó con lentitud, girando su rostro de un lado al otro.

¿Lo perdonaría tan fácil por haberlo dejado a él y a su cabeza solos por tres meses? Sí, lo haría.

Pero hay alguien que lo haría dudar dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Brendon.

Volvió la vista hacia su amigo. Preguntando en su cabeza ¿Debería, o no?

Olvídalo. Olvídalo. Olvídalo.

Pareció reaccionar cuando Brendon intensificó su mirar, llegando a una penetrante e intimidante. Los dolores sofocantes comenzaban a volver. No podía hacerlo. Necesita estar lejos de él.

Aún sin tener en claro qué era lo correcto, le regaló una mirada suplicante a Brendon. Él entendió al instante, demostrándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tomó la mano de Tyler y con la otra unos cuantos billetes de su cartera. Los dejó en la mesa y le llevó a paso apresurado hasta su auto deportivo.

Pero en medio del camino hacia éste. Otra mano lo agarró con fuerza desde el brazo. Haciendo que el castaño cayera contra el suelo sentado. Un dolor recorrió toda la zona en segundos, provocando un pequeño gemido lastimero.

—¿Dónde crees que llevas a mi novio?—Preguntó con rudeza Josh. Brendon giró su rostro y le mostró una de sus peores caras.

—¡Oh! ¿Recordaste que es tu novio?—Soltó un comentario sarcástico mientras ayudaba a levantar al castaño del suelo. Josh tan solo lo miró por unos segundos y volvió su vista al azabache.

—Siempre lo fue. Y no tienes porqué llevártelo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Desapareciste por tres meses! Era obvio que Tyler no perdería su tiempo.—El castaño, miró a Brendon sin entender nada, pero él solamente le regaló un guiño y entrelazó sus manos.

Josh expandió sus ojos al verlos juntos. Una vena casi transparente se apreciaba en su cuello. La furia en su mirar dio un escalofrío que le heló la sangre a Tyler.

—Brendon, llévame a casa, por favor.

Tiró con suavidad de su traje, tratando de que deje de bromear y que la situación empeore. Pero pareció una motivación para él.—No sabes lo bien que la hemos pasado estos meses. Desde que te fuiste, Tyler no tuvo ningún momento de aburrimiento.

Su último comentario fue acompañado de una pequeña risa malévola y un levantamiento de cejas de arriba a abajo.

Un tronar de dedos se oyó como un chasquido a las espaldas de Tyler.

_Oh, no._  Se viene lo peor.

El castaño tiene muy en claro como se pone el teñido con tan solo la actitud pilla de Brendon. Colérico. Es como cavar tu propia tumba frente a los ojos despiadados del mismo Dios. Era muy, pero muy, malo.

Así que, arrastró con todas sus fuerzas a Brendon hasta llegar al auto. Sacó las llaves de uno de sus tantos bolsillos y abrió la puerta. Subió al azabache de copiloto y encendió el motor, para seguidamente salir con rapidez de ese local.

El oxígeno le volvió al cuerpo como una ráfaga, la respiración volvía a su ritmo normal y Brendon se reía y carcajeaba como un loco.

—¿Sabes que cuando vuelva a cruzarme con él estaré jodido? ¿No?

—Lo sé. Por eso estaré junto a ti desde ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Será mejor que te calles, ya te has sentenciado.

—Para que el imbécil de tu novio no se le ocurra ir por ti y secuestrarte para vivir los dos lejos en un bosque en una cabaña con tres hijos. Y no puedes callarme, soy imparable, bebé.

Tyler ignoró por completo el último comentario de Brendon, negando con su cabeza y con los ojos en blanco. Aún incrédulo, dijo—¿Te refieres a que... Serás un perro faldero? Ni hablar.

—Obvio, yo cumplo mis promesas.

No dijo nada al respecto, las ideas de Brendon siempre fueron descabelladas y Tyler se acostumbró a ellas. Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir como un desgraciado.

—¿Por qué estamos yendo a tu casa? Tonto, tenemos que ir a la mía. Tu novio te matará cuando te encuentre.

Suspiró con pesadez, para dar un giro brusco y dirigirlos a la casa del azabache.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Digo, sacrificar tu culo por mí. Sabes que Josh es... Muy imbécil a veces, y no piensa mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas.

—Porque te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabías que estas estupideces no las hago ni por Dallon o Ryan? Corrección, es un imbécil todo el tiempo.

Un sentimiento de sorpresa y conformidad le llenó el pecho. Se sentía bien. Debía de admitirlo, Brendon tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, estacionó dejando el auto rozando las macetas con flores que la mamá de Brendon le había regalado.

—Si ella llega a venir mañana, me matará cuando las vea así.

—No lo creo, son solo flores.

—Para ella no.

Su rostro se había retratado en la obra más famosa del pintor Edvard Munch cuando finalizó su comentario. Tyler rodó los ojos por cuarta vez en el día, y entraron a la casa.

Brendon se tiró al sofá ni bien tocaron el piso de mármol. Imaginó que él dormiría allí, así que subió las escaleras hasta toparse con una habitación. Giró el pomo y se adentró en ella.

La cama estaba hecha un desorden. Habían calcetines y calzoncillos esparcidos por todo el piso de madera. Quería creer que estaban  _limpios_.

No se pondría a ordenar ahora mismo, solo se tiró en la cama, quitó sus zapatos y se enrolló entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, deseoso de caer en los brazos de morfeo y dormir una eternidad.  
  
  
  


 

 

**Fin narración**  
_O M N I S C I E N T E_

**•**

**Cambio de narración**

_P R I M E R A   P E R S O N A_  
  
  
  


 

 

 

    Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando prendí mi teléfono, que estaba entre el enredo de sábanas en el que dormí. 

Habían pasado solo  _cuatro horas_.

Mi cuerpo se sentía desgastado. Mi mente era un desastre comparado con la habitación en la que estoy. 

Cada sonido que provocaba la cama al rechinar me irritaba y hacía doler los oídos.

Intenté cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir. Pero no podía. La ventana estaba semi-abierta y una brisa entraba de ella.

 No me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarme y cerrarla, así que solo me enrollé entre las sábanas.

Me quedé de esta forma hasta que mi cuerpo no se sintió tan moribundo. Pero esta recuperación vino acompañada de unas inmensas ganas de mear. Pegué un pequeño bostezo repleto de una gandulería propia de Brendon.

Me moví de la cama, aún con todas las sábanas encima de mí. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Hice mis necesidades, me lavé las manos, para, seguidamente cepillarme los dientes, cepillo que se encontraba sellado, por suerte. Me miré al espejo y mi cara era un asco. La garganta me dolía y estaba seca. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos. Todo es un asco.

Lavé mi cara ( **xx;-**   _con_   _agua y con jabón_ **-** ) para no estar tan demacrado. Escuché un ruido en la habitación pero no le tomé importancia. Seguramente era Brendon buscando ropa o corriendo desnudo por toda la casa.

Me tomé mi tiempo. Sequé mis manos y cara con una toalla que colgaba de un pequeño perchero al lado del inodoro.

Pero cuando la acerqué a mi rostro, un olor me quemó los vellos de mi nariz por el fuerte hedor que está contenía. Fruncí mi entrecejo y la tiré al piso. Brendon se limpia los huevos con eso, estoy seguro.

Volví a lavarme con el aroma a huevo penetrando mis fosas nasales, y esta vez, me sequé con mi remera, dejándola húmeda y pegada a mi vientre.

Cuando levanté la mirada, sentí como la ventisca fresca acarició mi rostro. Pero en un parpadeo, una sombra, acompañada de una figura robusta estaba postrada en mis narices. Resplandecía un tatuaje lleno de colores y unos fornidos brazos en la poca luz que había.

Pegué un salto al reconocer a aquel hombre que invadió la habitación y me escondí detrás de la cama.

Como un  _cobarde_.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres, Josh?—maldecí en mis adentros por lo frágil que mi voz había salido.

Quería gritar y que Brendon venga y me sacara de esta situación. Pero mi voz no me permitía más que dar pequeños balbuceos y una que otra oración.

Una buena bofetada no me vendría nada mal para ponerme firme.

—A ti. ¿Cómo es eso de que no perdías el tiempo?—Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente como una rata, aquella voz se había vuelto ronca y potente.

—E-Estuve saliendo. Pero... No era nada—Intenté explicarme, fallando en el intento. Qué situación más innecesaria.

—¿No era nada? ¡¿Nada?!

Me escondí entre mis manos, malinterpretó por completo lo que había dicho. No quería ver su rostro enojado otra vez. Me atemorizaba.

—¡No! ¡No fue nada porque te tengo a ti!—Mi hablar sonó ahogado por mis manos, dudé que me haya entendido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Pregunté en un hilo de voz. La incertidumbre de saber porqué no lo había visto por meses me carcomía por dentro—¿P-Por qué te fuiste? ¿Encontraste a alguien mucho mejor que yo? Si es así, me podrías haber dicho y-y yo no te molestaría más. Nunca más.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse hacia mi y unas toscas manos se posaron en las mías.

Las apartó un poco, dejando a la vista mi nariz y labios—Tyler, yo no encontré a nadie—continuó apartando mis manos, hasta dejar ver mis ojos cegados por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer—, quería regalarte algo que he estado preparando estos meses.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando mi novio se acercó tanto, que dejó nuestros labios a centímetros de tocarse.

—Ayer iba a llegar a casa para abrazarte y darte muchos mimos como a ti te gustan. Pero como vi, Brendon se adelantó y te sacó de la casa antes de que yo llegara.

—E-Entonces ¿Qué hacías en Taco Bell?

—Fui a buscarte. Cuando llegué a casa ya no estabas, pero vi el auto de Brendon y supuse que estabas con él, así que los seguí.

Una leve risa dejé que llenara el silencio que se había formado en la habitación, haciendo que Josh también sonriera.

—¿En serio ibas a golpear a Brendon?

—Sabes muy bien que lo haría. Ese tarado nunca tiene la boca cerrada en ningún momento y le gusta hacerme enfadar.

Se acercó unos cuantos milímetros más, dejando que nuestros labios se rocen. Y probablemente, si uno de los dos hablara, provocaría un pequeño beso.

Sentía que mi latir se detenía y las paredes de mi nariz se cerraban. Provocando que mi respiración se vuelva irregular y golpeara el rostro de Josh.

_Quería besarlo y no soltarlo nunca más._

Él pareció leer el pensamiento que se había cruzado por mi cabeza.   
Amagó con besarme, dejando sus labios estirados, en espera de los míos.

Sonreí levemente, y mordí su labio inferior. Abrió un poco sus ojos por aquel movimiento, y él me devolvió la mordida en mi labio superior.

—Ya bésame, Ty—Con cada palabra que él decía, nuestros labios chocaban sutilmente y me provocaban una de las mejores combinaciones en sensaciones.

—Si pude esperarte tres meses, tú, esperarás unos minutos más para eso—pude captar como su expresión divertida se transformaba en un leve puchero decepcionado— ¿A qué tipo de preparación... Te refieres?

Me alejé un poco de su rostro, para observarlo mejor y escuchar su respuesta.

Josh suspiró, recostó su pantorrilla en el suelo, la contraria la dejó doblada, quedando suspendido y, a la vez sentado. Me miró fijamente.

—Estaba reuniendo dinero, para regalarte esto.

De su bolsillo en su pantalón corto hasta las rodillas, sacó una pequeña caja con un contenido que posteriormente me enseñó.

Un  _anillo_. Uno plateado con un diamante de un tamaño medio brilló ante la paz de la noche.

Esa brillante luz que proyectaba, junto a un gran revoltijo de emociones unidas, provocaron que mis ojos humedecieran.

La voz se me había ido por completo, solo podía abrir y cerrar mi boca en un bucle.

Fue irremediable no derramar una lágrima ante tal belleza.

Pero, al parecer, él pensó lo contrario. Porque esos lindos ojitos cafés y con un tono verdoso, se cristalizaron. Que a su vez, cerraron, y bajó la cabeza como un perro abatido.

Josh cerró la caja con el anillo dentro, apagando todo el brillo que irradió en mi rostro.

Al instante de regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas, me lancé a sus brazos aspirando y disfrutando el deseo de tenerlo debajo de mí, rodeado por sus fuertes brazos y embriagándome con su dulce pero varonil aroma que desprende su cabello.

Al parecer, la decepción y tristeza en Josh fue remplazada con sentimientos completamentes eufóricos.

—¿No te gustaría celebrarlo?

Me separé bruscamente de su abrazo tan caluroso. Mordí mis labios, intentando contener la gran sonrisa que se estaba formando por culpa de su indirecta sexual—Sabes que sí.—Golpeé divertido su pecho y volví a besarlo.

Mis labios ya no daban más de hinchados y rojizos, parecieran querer partirse y desangrar hasta compensar la cantidad de lágrimas que derramé estos tres meses.

No podía concentrarme cada vez que abría levemente mis ojos, y veía al hombre que estaba besándome con tantas ganas que en cualquier momento me arrancaría el alma.

La realidad me caía mucho más que un balde repleto de cubos congelados. Más bien, era como estar danzando con el mismo diablo, mientras Dios me miraba desde los cielos con una mueca de decepción.

Pero aún asi, pecaba con la peor, pero a la vez, hermosa y mejorada versión del infierno.

—Josh, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, ahora soy feliz.

_¡Mierda qué lo soy!_

Como yo no tengo ninguna intención de aumentar la velocidad del beso, Josh comienza a mordisquear y a aplastarme con su cuerpo. Intentando que abra mi boca y deje paso a su lengua.

Excitado, accedí cuando llevó su mano a mi entrepierna y la apretó suavemente. Pegué un salto y un gemido se escapó de mi garganta.

Josh aprovechó de mi vulnerabilidad para arrasar con su lengua toda mi boca. Lamiendo, y chupando cada tanto mi labio inferior hasta dejarme sin aire.   
Los dientes de ambos, de vez en vez, chocaban y provocaban un sonido algo doloroso, pero era lo de menos en este momento.

Siguió moviendo y apretando levemente aquella zona por debajo de mi vientre. Hasta provocar que la ropa interior raspara el glande de mi miembro.

Y una erección se hizo presente en busca de atención.

Josh bajó la cremallera de mis jeans negros, un bulto un tanto humedecido cubriendo mi pene se asomó por la abertura.

Apartó mis interiores hasta dejarlos por debajo de mi trasero, aún con el pantalón por sobre los boxers, ajustado a mis caderas.

¡Habíamos hecho esto tantas veces! Pero el tiempo que él no estuvo, me volvió más cerrado de ambas maneras.

Me avergonzó cuando vio mi pene rebotando al ser liberado, y ya, unas pequeñas gotas de semen preliminar se escapaban.

Apreté los labios por inercia al sentir el tacto tan brusco de unas manos jalando y apretando la punta y el falo constantemente.

Me removí incómodo en el colchón, en busca de una posición apropiada para que su tacto sea más suave.

Cada vez que colocaba y creaba un vaivén medianamente rápido, su mano gélida me producía un sin fin de sensaciones placenteras y dolorosas.

El cambio brusco en la temperatura que tenía mi miembro y su mano llegaba a dolerme, pero era una sensación tan placentera que a los segundos me producía una gran satisfacción. Los apretones en la parte superior tampoco se hacían menos, de hecho, son los que más me gustan. Ni muy débiles o fuertes.

Podría decirse,  _perfecto_.

Dejó de besarme de repente, se alejó a una distancia considerable, quedando parado en el piso y fuera de mi alcance.

Creo que hice algo mal, pero no sé qué podría ser ¿Me concentré más en mi placer que en el de él? De eso estaba seguro.

Al instante me dio la respuesta. Quitó sus jeans y remera, para dejar en una vista muy clara los veintidós centímetros de diámetro de su miembro viril, el cual se transparentaba por culpa de unos boxers muy ajustados.

La saliva quería caer como cascada de mi boca. Tranquilamente podría hacer un río que llegaría a los pies de mi novio.

Había olvidado por completo el considerable tamaño que tenía su amigo.

Prácticamente, otra pierna.

Me siento en la cama, con los pies a cada lado de mi cuerpo, esperando por ellos. Josh y eso.

Se acercan, rodean la cama y mi novio se sienta con las piernas bien abiertas, con su miembro fijo al techo y esperando a mi boca.

No vacilo ni un segundo cuando lo tengo tan cerca. Lo tomo con las dos manos, una en el glande y otra en la base del falo.

Acerco mi rostro lo suficiente para estar a la altura del pliegue, que se encuentra por debajo de las bolas de aquel hombre tan seductor.

La cabeza de Josh cae hacia un lado por el húmedo lametón que le propiné a sus testículos.

Moví sincronizadamente ambas manos. Mi pulgar apretó el orificio que permitía la salida de su semen preliminar.

Mis cinco dedos en la erección movían la piel de arriba a abajo. Y por último, saqué mi lengua y, ahora sí, vacilé unos segundos antes de volver a lamer en el mismo lugar en que lo había hecho en un principio.

Chupé un solo testículo, provoqué que el derecho, el cual no estaba teniendo ni un solo gramo de atención, temblara y se moviera levemente.

Intenté que mis dientes no interfieran, pero se hizo imposible cuando Josh pegó un gemido tan alto que creo que despertó a Brendon.

Me atreví a intentarlo. Así que, con un colmillo, estiré levemente la piel, hasta poder verla y soltarla.

Joshua me regaló una mirada que no podría descifrar. Solo lo ignoré y continué con mi labor para darle la mejor felación que le haya hecho.

Unas manos traviesas se resbalaron hasta el borde de mi jean, lo bajaron y dejaron al descubierto mi trasero. A merced de los ojos lujuriosos de este varón.

Sentí como una ventisca congelada golpeó mis nalgas, y seguidamente, una nalgada me hizo rebotar en la cama.

—No dije que te detuvieras. Continúa.

Reaccioné y alejé las manos y mi boca. No me tomé ni un segundo cuando metí por completo el miembro de veintidós centímetros a mi boca. Mi garganta lo aceptó sin ninguna arcada. Pero Joshua gritó como nunca al no esperarse tal acto.

Subí y baje la cabeza en un vaivén constante y rápido. Mi lengua bailaba por el glande, apretaba la punta, se enredaba en ella, y apretaba considerablemente, intentando saborear cada gota de semen.

El agridulce sabor me recorrió toda la boca cuando las contracciones se hicieron mucho más potentes en Joshua.

Sin avisar, todo el líquido transparente llegó de imprevisto. Esto provocó que tragara todo de golpe, por tener el miembro hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Saqué el pene de mi boca y respiré agitadamente—¿Es en serio?

Josh levantó los hombros y mencionó—Ups.

Un pequeño sentimiento de enojo y perversidad me llenó el pecho, e hice lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia el pedazo de carne, mordí con mis colmillos la piel y la estiré hasta dejarle unas pequeñas marcas, eran casi imperceptibles, pero dolorosas.— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Me la quieres arrancar o qué?!

—Tal vez, pero te lo merecías.

Reí con satisfacción al ver su expresión enojada.

Para aliviar un poco su escozor, besé con cariño las pequeñas marcas. Pareció calmarse, pero me levantó por las axilas con ambas manos hasta dejarme con el estómago contra las sábanas.—Estás un poco grande como para castigos ¿No crees?

Un jadeo se escapó. Alcé mi trasero hasta dejarlo a la altura de la cara de mi novio y respondí altanero—¿Te parece?

Oí un gruñido a mis espaldas, me reí por dentro al saber que se pondría demandante.

Habían pasado unos meses, pero recordaba cómo provocarlo—¿No te parece estúpido responder con una pregunta a otra pregunta?

Devolví una mirada afilada contra Joshua, con aires desafiantes, no cerré la boca—Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo, tarado.

Iba a insultarlo una vez más, pero mi propia voz me interrumpió. Pegué un gemido a un volumen tan alto que traspasó las paredes al percibir como mis glúteos se enrojecían y comenzaban a picar.

_¿Cómo mierda Brendon no se despierta_ _?_

—Veremos quién es el tarado ahora.

Joshua acercó su rostro a mi trasero. Mis mejillas se calentaron por la acción que haría posteriormente. Sacó su lengua lo más que pudo de su boca. Y, comenzó a lamer.

Todo sonido que quería salir en maldiciones, se había convertido en jadeos y gemidos incontrolables.

Mi boca se secaba más rápido de lo normal, por culpa de aquella lengua intrépida que hacía barbaridades en mi parte trasera.

Las paredes de la habitación se habían convertido en finas hojas de papel, que parecían romperse y quebrarse, para dejarnos a la vista de toda persona que pasara por la zona.

Mi cabeza se volvía loca cada vez que Josh metía sutilmente su lengua en mi trasero. Las ideas y pensamientos no viajaban correctamente por mis neuronas.

La vista se ceñía en un tapiz blanco. Mi voz era indomable.

_Un completo desastre_.

Sentí un vacío muy profundo en mi vientre, las ráfagas de placer ya no venían a borbotones, sino más bien como pequeños calambres en la espina dorsal.

Quitó su lengua, y dijo—Eso será suficiente. Ahora vendrá lo mejor.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el espanto me rasgó la piel, queriendo dejar marcas tan rojizas que me hieren.

No me arrepentiré a último momento, para nada. Pero aún así, mi cuerpo ha ido perdiendo el sentimiento de ser llenado por... Esa cosa.

—Te veo asustado ¿Sucede algo malo?—Él frenó su mano, la cual estaba apunto de meter su glande en mí. Me rodeó en esos brazos tan fuertes y musculosos. Se acercó a mi cuello y dejó un suave beso en la nuez—Podemos parar cuando quieras si te sientes incómodo.

Joshua levantó su mirar hasta dejar la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Yo me acerqué unos centímetros, para seguidamente dejarle un recorrido muy largo de pequeños besos en cada parte de su hermoso rostro.

Le oí reír dulcemente y lo apreté a mi cuerpo.—Te extrañé mucho, te amo tanto. Es obvio que quiero hacer el amor contigo. Sólo, hazlo despacio. A pasado un tiempo.

Besé por última vez esos labios tan suaves y rosáceos que me hacían volar. Para seguidamente, sentir el empujón de su cadera contra mi trasero.

La respiración pareció despedirse con un leve movimiento de mano, al detectar aquel miembro viril arrasar las paredes internas de mi ano. Mis ojos revoloteaban y cerraban inconscientemente por culpa de mi próstata al ser rosada sutilmente.

—Mier-da... Olvidé completamente lo bien que es estar dentro de ti—tomó un respiro, y continuó—¿Crees poder tomarlo todo?

Asentí, con aires lujuriosos. Paciente, esperé a que la intromisión me llenara y satisfaga. Josh no vaciló, demostrándolo con un leve movimiento en sus caderas. De adelante hacia atrás.

Vaya, no esperaba que en unos cuantos suaves roces, haya saboreado el dulce manjar del ardor en mis pupilas, incitando a cerrarse y a poner los ojos en blanco.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que se sentía jodidamente bien y todo gracias a ese pedazo de carne.

Era como rozar con la yema de los dedos las malditas nubes.

En minutos, gemidos y leves choques de pieles iban y venían a una velocidad considerable. Los movimientos de caderas se alternaban con cada fuerte estocada.

En punzadas, pegar su glande a una de mis paredes anales y estirarlas hasta dejarme sin aire.

Y ¡Oh! La que se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita.

En  _círculos_.

No podría alcanzar a describir la manera en la que me hacía sentir él, al salir de mi interior y, con su glande ya enrojecido y empapado, delineaba. Como si de un pincel se tratara, las esquinas de mi entrada.

El orgasmo se hacía precipitado, cada vez más cercano e intenso. Inverosímil ante su poder de hacerme enloquecer.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, logrando que mis pulmones ardieran y se inflaran.

Cada embestida contundente propiciada por mi hermoso novio me dejaba con un sabor de boca un tanto amargo, pero, a su vez, delicioso.

No puedo imaginar, o siquiera, pensar las veces que he gritado y contenido uno que otro desesperado alarido. 

Pero no todo es de color de rosas. Oí, por asomo, unas veloces pisadas subiendo las escaleras.

Al parecer, Josh no se dio cuenta, porque seguía arrasando mi interior con una fuerza aún mayor.

Giro con mucha dificultad mi cabeza, hasta que mi novio deja de forzar mi cuello contra las sábanas y el colchón.

Veo por el rabillo de mi ojo... Como la puerta está ligeramente abierta, pero lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza.

—Josh, J-Josh, para, creo que alguien nos estaba viendo—devuelvo mi mirar hacia su cuerpo tan ancho como una puerta—. Bajale un toque.

Él parece no escucharme, o tal vez sólo está muy concentrado con su labor—¿Es-tás sordo o-o qué?—pese a la dificultad en mi habla para recriminarlo, no me contuve.

—U-gh ¿Ahora eso te importa? Hace un rato estabas gritando, sabiendo que Brendon está en el sillón.—Esa fue toda su respuesta. Acercó sus manos a mi rostro y tapó mi boca.

—No es un buen momento para pensar en Brendon. Aún estoy enojado con él.

Viendo que él no me dejaría hablar. Abrí la boca, y enterré mis colmillos en uno de sus dedos para que me soltara.

El dolor que habrá sentido no debió ser punzante, sólo lo suficiente para exaltarlo y apartarlo unos segundos.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡¿TYLER?!

—Vamos, nenita. No quiero saber que la persona que abrió esa puerta fue Brendon.—Pegando mis piernas a su vientre, empujé su cuerpo. Provocando que su pene, aún erecto, saliera disparado y respingando de mi entrada.

Me miró con los ojos un tanto enojados y excitados. Pero aún así, obedeció.

Bajamos de la cama. Aún desnudo, Josh se dirigió a la puerta, para asomarse y ver los pasillos.

Entre la oscuridad me arrodillé y fui palmeando al piso para encontrar algo de ropa.

Sentí un áspero pero húmedo tejido rozar mis dedos. Lo tomé e intenté apreciarlo en la oscuridad.

Me percaté de un olor muy conocido y perceptible ¡¿Brendon pasa sus medias sucias por el inodoro?! ¡Esa cosa es imposible de mirar por su fuerte hedor! Es incluso más fuerte que aquella toalla.

—¡AAAH BRENDON!

Oí un fuerte estruendo en las escaleras que estaban en el pasillo. Solté la apestosa media y la tiré al suelo.

Aún asqueado alcancé a encontrar una remera gigante, que por suerte, es de mi novio.

Corrí hasta el lugar de donde provino el ruido tan fuerte.

—¡Josh!

Él, se encontraba mirando las escaleras desde abajo, mientras que un cuerpo al parecer inconsciente se encontraba tirado a los pies de mi novio, después de ser el protagonista de esa caída.

—¡Oh mierda!—llevé mis manos a mi boca, cubriéndola y jadeando de sorpresa. En un segundo, mi cabeza se aclaró y solté lo primero que llegó—¡Creí que no lo golpearías!

Josh me miró entre preocupado y enojado. Oh, cierto. También, desnudo.

—¡No hice nada!—levantó las manos por arriba de su cabeza, y continuó— ¡Vi a Brendon yendo hacia la habitación en donde estábamos teniendo sexo y se cayó por las escaleras cuando le grité!

Sobé con dos dedos mi frente, exasperándome ante la idea de Brendon jodiendo nuestra privacidad. Otra vez.

—Bien, bien. Solo.. ¡Llevalo al sofá y recuéstalo! Iré en un minuto

Mi novio parecía muy nervioso, así que solo se lo llevó, alejándolo de mi vista.

_Se va a cagar cuando despierte_

Suspiré pesadamente, llevando mis manos a mi cara, tapándola de una frustración latente.

Me paré y me dirigí con Josh y un desmayado Brendon hacia el sofá.

—¡Hey Tyler! Mira lo que encontré en sus bolsillos.

En sus manos, me mostró un marcador indeleble, aprueba de agua.

—¿Qué crees que estaba planeando?—Lo tomé entre mis manos y saqué la tapa. Bastante grueso.

—Mmh... No estoy seguro. Siendo Brendon, podría ser cualquier cosa. Pero si lo piensas, él estuvo espiándonos toda la velada. Imagino que esperaba a que cayeramos rendidos y durmamos como osos, y nos dibujaría penes en nuestros rostros.—Finalizó, señalando su rostro.

—Buen punto. Pero, no entiendo algo.

—¿Qué es, amor?

—¡¿Cómo carajo sabes tanto?! —Lo fulminé con la mirada, la mantuve unos segundos hasta que Josh bajó la suya.

—Podría decirse, que Brendon, estuvo involucrado.—Juntó sus manos, para tirar sus dedos suavemente, en señal de nerviosismo.

—¿Planeaste todo este lío con Brendon para pedirme matrimonio y cogerme después de ello?

—Básicamente. Sí. Eso es.

—Por lo que veo, te estás regocijando por todo este plan tuyo que terminó con una sesión de sexo que tanto querías. Brendon va a sufrir las consecuencias.

—¿Qué?

—¡Voy a darle una maldita lección!

Tomé el indeleble e hice una línea recta que cruzó todo su rostro, pinté sus párpados, dejándolos completamente negros y tiré el marcador a quién sabe donde.

—Ey, ese era mío.

—Será mejor que me lo des o te lo haré a ti.—Él rápidamente ubicó el marcador y me lo dio.

Seguí rayando su rostro. Dejando frases como; ¿Qué miras puto? ¡Te vi! Lavate las bolas, Patas sucias, Brendon Cara Sucia. Y unos cuantos penes más.

—Me harté, es todo tuyo.

—Yo le daría unos retoques.—Señaló a su cabello.

—Si le tocas su pelo, sufrirás el mismo castigo.—Crucé mis brazos y lo miré a los ojos fijamente.

—No te atreverías...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Sí que te atreviste.

Reí de forma escandalosa junto a Brendon, quién usaba una gorra muy ajustada a su cabeza—Nunca me pongas a prueba.

Josh recién despertaba, con un matojo de sus propios cabellos esparcidos por toda la cama.

Él nos miraba y hacía pequeños pucheros cada vez que tocaba su cortos cabellos en crecimiento.

—Ahora, además de feo, soy pelón.

Dejé de reír abruptamente, Brendon ignoró lo que dijo y siguió carcajeándose, saboreando la venganza en su paladar.

Me acerqué a la espalda de mi novio, para pasar mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas y abrazarlo cómodamente, de forma reconfortante y cariñosa.

—Josh, no entiendo como dices que eres feo, me parece que tendré que llevarte al médico porque estás más ciego que Matt Murdock. Pelón o no, eres un ser hermoso y celestial a vista de cualquiera, y para los que no, que se jodan—repartí pequeños besos por toda su clavícula hasta su cuello, dejando unas pequeñas mordidas—. Sea lo que sea haya hecho para tener a un prometido tan hermoso como tú. Me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado que existe.

Después de regalarle un pequeño sermón, giré su rostro hacia mí—Y nada hará que cambie eso.

Borré los pequeños centímetros, casi milímetros que nos separaban, con un suave y lento beso. Aquellos labios finos y rosados ¡Encajan tan bien con los míos!

Desistí ante tan delicioso manjar que estaba comiendo mi boca.

Ya no oía las risas estruendosas de Brendon, solo podía pensar en esa pequeña sonrisa que me regaló.

 

_Mi prometido._

 

 


End file.
